


Porn Star Lena

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fan - Freeform, Fan Kara Danvers, Kara is a big fan, Lena is a sexual goddess, Lust, porn star, porn star lena, porn star lena luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: An AU in which Lena Luthor is a famous porn star and Kara is a big fan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ;)

Lena Luthor was a porn star.

 

A famous well known porn star.

 

It took a lot for her to get where she is today.

 

Rich and famous and well known.

 

There are still some people in society who look down on porn stars and people in the adult industry, but for the most part, things are changing.

 

Lena always thought women should be able to express their sexuality without judgment.

 

She lost her virginity at age 16 with a high school boyfriend at the time.

 

She moved out of her family’s house at age 18. She had to get away from her conservative and judgmental family. She felt like she couldn’t “breathe” whenever she was living in that house.

 

The Luthor house.

 

Before she become a famous porn star, she lived on her own and shot webcam videos with boyfriends. All of the boyfriends gave their consent to be filmed on camera having sex with Lena. It was consensual.

 

She then realized she didn’t feel much of anything when she was having sex with boys. She started to prefer having sex with girls.

 

Lena liked “blonde” women in contrast to her dark hair. ;)

 

Lena’s favorite things to do with girls were play with and suck on their boobs, scissor them, eat their pussy, and squeeze their asses. Lena also likes the 69 position and threesomes. In threesomes, Lena tends to dominate the other two women on the screen. ;)

 

Lena was eventually discovered online.

 

She’s now a big name in the adult industry.

 

A fan named Kara Danvers likes to watch her videos and masturbate to them.

 

Kara loves fingering and touching her pussy as she watches Lena fuck the shit out of girls on the screen.

 

Kara lusts after Lena and always imagines herself in scenes with her.

 

Kara wants to do a scene with her.

 

Kara eventually finds Lena’s contact information on her website. Lena has a website.

 

Kara doesn’t want to be in the adult industry. She just wants to fuck Lena so bad. ;)

 

One day, Kara eventually gets an email back from Lena.

 

The email says:

 

_Name a time and place, sweetheart. ;)_


	2. Happiness for Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets up with Lena. They film a pornographic film together. They eventually start dating. It's a happy ending for Kara! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ;)

Kara and Lena eventually met up.

 

Lena filmed a sex scene with her.

 

It blew up all over the Internet.

 

The porno became known as Lena’s best pornographic film she ever did. ;)

 

It was a 40 minute video of Kara and Lena having sex with each other.

 

Kara and Lena switched positions with Lena mostly dominating Kara.

 

Lena was a top. ;)

 

Lena played with Kara’s breasts and sucked on her nipples. Kara wanted to feel more of Lena inside her, so Lena pulled out and put on a strap-on. She fucked Kara good. ;)

 

In the pornographic film, there was lots of cussing and moaning in pleasure. There was lots of screaming, too. Mainly from Kara. There was lots of kissing and French kissing.

 

Kara and Lena scissored each other and ate eachother’s pussies out.

 

They then did the 69 position. They ate each other out in the 69 position. Kara would be on top. Lena would eat out her ass and pussy. They’d then switch positions.

 

Lena kept asking Kara if she was ok and comfortable throughout the porno.

 

Kara and Lena sat on eachother’s faces.

 

Lena loved whispering in Kara’s ear and saying dirty things. Kara smiled. As Lena pulled away, she would lick and bite Kara’s ear. Kara would laugh and giggle. ;)

 

Then, the porno was over. The few seconds before the screen faded out and went to black, Kara and Lena were laying down on the bed kissing each other. Lena was on top of Kara.

 

They eventually started dating. Kara was happy to be dating Lena. She was happy to be dating the porn star she had a _serious_ crush on.

 

 


End file.
